The present invention relates to tabbed divider and pocket assemblies and to methods of making them. It more particularly relates to those assemblies where the tab portion is formed from the same continuous paper sheet as the main sheet portion of the assembly.
An example of a prior art tabbed divider and pocket assembly is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 generally at 20. This construction is marketed as the ONE-STEP product by Cardinal, which is part of Atapco Office Products Group of St. Louis, Mo. Assembly 20 is formed from a single paper sheet 24 which is cut, folded and glued. Sheet 24 has a main body portion 28, a pocket panel 32 at a bottom edge of the main body portion, a left pocket flap 40, and a right pocket flap 36. The pocket panel 32 is folded up to the main body portion 28, and the left and right pocket flaps 36, 40 are folded around the main body portion to the back side thereof and glued thereto as shown in FIG. 2. Thereby a pocket shown generally at 44 in FIG. 1 and having an open top 48 is formed on the front side of the main body potion 28.
Three binder holes 52, 56, 60 are formed on the left side of the assembly 20. While the top hole 52 passes only through the main body portion, the center and bottom holes 56, 60 pass through the pocket panel 32, the main body portion 28, and the left pocket flap 40, as can be understood from FIGS. 1 and 2. Also, as can be seen in those drawings, the top and bottom left corners 68, 72 of the assembly 20 are angle cut.
The tab 64 is formed by a tab portion 76 of the sheet 24 continuous with the main body portion 28. Indicia 80 is printed on the tab portion 68, and the tab portion has a colored protective coating 84 applied thereto. The assemblies 20 are typically sold in a packaged set with each assembly having its tab 64 at a different location along the right side and with a different indicia 80 printed thereon.
Because the right pocket flap 36 wraps around the side edge of the main body portion 28, the tab portion 76 cannot be positioned so as to extend out from the right edge of the main body portion where the right pocket flap is. In other words, the tab 64 cannot be positioned at the bottom couple of inches or so of the assembly 20, as shown by reference numeral 88, even when the angle cutout 92 is provided for the pocket 44. This is undesirable since it means that fewer locations of the tab 64 are available on the sheet 20.
Another pocketed tabbed divider known in the prior art is the POCKETS""N TABS index divider product available from Avery Dennison Corporation of Pasadena, Calif. Each of these dividers is formed from a (recycled) paper sheet having a sheet body portion, a right side flap extending out from a lower right side edge of the sheet body portion, a left side flap extending out from a lower right side of the sheet body portion, and a pocket panel at a bottom edge of the sheet body portion. To form the pocket the pocket panel is folded up towards the sheet body panel, and the two side flaps are folded and glued to the folded-up pocket panel. The results are that the pocket panel is on the front side of the sheet body portion and both of the side flaps are glued to the front side of the pocket panel. This prior art pocket divider is made by hole punching, cutting, sheeting, stripping, gluing and folding paper in a Kempsmith machine. The stacked paper sheets are delivered to a second machine where the tabs are attached. The second machines are made by Twinbrooks and EZ machines.
The pocket does not have the angle cut, such as angle cut 92 in assembly 20, but rather the top edge extends straight horizontally across the sheet. A deep four-inch continuous pocket is thereby formed, and the top edge of the pocket is below the middle ring binder hole. In other words, the top and center holes pass only through the main body portion and the bottom hole passes through the left side flap, the pocket panel and the main body portion.
The tabs of this Avery pocket index divider are formed by a separate transparent plastic piece. The plastic piece is folded over and its ends glued to the paper. The folded-over portion extends out from the side edge of the paper thereby defining a slot in which printed paper tabs with the desired indicia thereon are inserted and retained. Advantageously, these tabs can be positioned anywhere along the side edge of the sheet, even at the bottom corner and a tab position above, because the tab(s) is (are) secured at the front to the outside surface of the right flap and at the back on the rear surface of the main portion. The tabs above the pocket are secured directly to the front and back of the main body portion. Unlike the plastic tabs described above, tabs cut from the parent sheet (such as in assembly 20) can be preprinted in brighter more vibrant colors. Also, tabs cut from the parent sheet have a more desirable look and feel.
Disclosed herein are an improved tabbed divider and pocket assembly (assemblies) and a method(s) of making same. This assembly is formed by unwinding paper off of a paper roll and punching ring binder holes in a portion of the unwound paper. The portion of the paper is then scored, cut and sheeted and scrap paper stripped therefrom to form a foldable paper sheet. This sheet includes a sheet body portion, a lower side flap extending out from a side edge of the sheet body portion, an upper side flap extending out from the side edge above the lower side flap, a sheet pocket panel extending out from a bottom edge of the sheet body portion and a sheet pocket flap extending out from a side edge of the sheet pocket flap. The different portions of the sheet are separated from adjacent portions by scored or other types of fold lines.
The foldable paper sheet is introduced into the folding and gluing station. At this station, the pocket flap is folded towards the pocket panel, the pocket panel is folded up towards the sheet body portion, and the folded pocket flap is glued to the rear face of the body portion. The lower side flap is then folded and glued to the outward (rear) face of the pocket panel, and the upper side flap is folded and glued to the rear face of the body portion. With the flaps and pocket panel folded and secured in place, the two binder holes through the upper side flap align with the top two holes in the body portion to form the top two ring binder holes of the assembly. And the bottom ring binder hole is formed by the alignment of the hole in the lower side flap, the hole in the pocket panel and the bottom hole in the body portion.
At this stage in the manufacturing process a paper strip area extends out the side of the body portion opposite to the three binder holes. The strip includes the tab area for the assembly. Indicia is printed on the tab area at the desired location thereon, and the tab areas are coated with MYLAR, a polyester film. The tabs are then cut out of the strip area. The present invention advantageously allows the tabs to be cut at any location along the edge of the body portion, even at a lower location directly adjacent the pocket panel, unlike the prior art assembly 20 described above.
An alternative manufacturing process has the following steps, in the following order: (1) punch binder holes, die cut and score; (2) print indicia on tab on full, unfolded sheet; (3) apply MYLAR film and cut tab; and (4) fold and glue flaps and panel. Using this process the edge of the pocket can be aligned with the edge of the (tab) sheet, and thus no buffer strip is required.
Accordingly, an improved tabbed divider and pocket assembly is thereby formed including a tabbed divider sheet and a pocket having an open top formed on a back side of that sheet. A set of these products is formed, each product having its tab at a different location on the side edge and having a different indicia printed thereon. Each set is packaged, the packages boxed and the boxes distributed through retail channels or otherwise to the customer.
A variation of the invention is for the manufacturer to not print on the tab portion or apply a MYLAR coating thereto. In other words, the tab divider and pocket assembly would be provided to the user without printing, and the user can then print indicia of his/her choosing or not print any indicia if he/she so desires. Pursuant to an alternative embodiment of this variation, a coating which is receptive to laser or inkjet printing can be applied by the manufacturer on the tab portions to assist the user in a printing operation thereon.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to those persons having ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains from the foregoing description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.